You've been PAMed
by 4everLOST
Summary: The Class. What if Kat had sprayed herself in the eyes with the PAM and Richie was a little braver. The Class Gives Thanks. RichieLina, EthanKat.


**I'm sorry, this is a bit late, but it's for The Class Gives Thanks. I wrote it like five days ago, but I couldn't post it because fanfiction wouldn't let me, until amanda145 showed me a different way to post it that worked. But great episode tonight. Loved the phones at the beginning.**

**What if: Richie wouldn't leave when threatened with PAM, so Kat sprayed it, but it sprayed in her eyes (as she suggested it would have in The Class Gives Thanks).**

_THECLASSTHECLASSTHECLASSTHECLASSTHECLASSTHECLASSTHECLASSTHE_

"I'm not leaving till you talk to me," said Richie. He didn't know what he was going to say, but actually getting into the apartment would at least be a start.

"Oh yes, you are," said Kat under her breath. Her sister didn't want to talk to him, and she could see why. I mean, he was married. And he didn't tell her. She had to take care of her sister.

Kat grabbed a spray can of PAM and pointed it at Richie

"AH!" yelled Richie, knowing the pain of PAM from past experiences with this nemesis of his.

"That's right. You get outta here or you're gonna get this right in the eyes... I swear I will PAM you!" Kat exclaimed. This did not come out sounding quite as threatening as she had hoped, but she knew it would be enough to scare a wimp like Richie away.

"No, I don't care what you do. I need to talk to Lina," Richie said. Kat was surprised. Richie was typically timid and shy, but he was standing up to her. This simply wouldn't do.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Kat used the full force of her finger to push the spray button down on the bottle of PAM. The cooking spray shot out of the can, right into her own eyes.

"Ah, my eyes!" Kat called out.

"Well, that's ironic," said Richie, not really in much of a hurry to help out the woman who had moments earlier been threatening to bring the same pain onto him.

Just then, Ethan showed up at the door.

"OMG, are you okay!?!" asked Ethan, when he saw Kat's predicament.

"NO! Do I look okay? I just sprayed PAM in my eyes!" hollered Kat, indignant at Richie and Ethan's lack of helpfulness.

"She PAM-ed herself," added Richie, deciding to add a bit more humor to the situation.

Ethan decided to take charge of the situation.

"Ow, let's wash that stuff out of your eyes," said Ethan.

"You think?" commented Kat, as that was clearly the obvious thing to do.

They left for the sink in the kitchen to wash the PAM out of Kat's eyes, and Richie decided that two was enough for that activity, so he decided to stay in the other room with Lina.

"What, hey! Don't leave me alone with him," protested Lina. She was really not ready to deal with the liar quite yet.

"Thanks," said Richie sarcastically.

"Go away," said Lina.

"No. Just let me explain. I love you Lina. You know that," said Richie.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. You lied to me, Richie. You're married. Your wife came to my apartment earlier today to apologize for you hitting me with your car," protested Lina.

"Look, she was my first girlfriend. I didn't know there could be someone like you out there. And she's gone now," argued Richie.

_ETHAN/KAT/ETHAN/KAT/ETHAN/KAT/ETHAN/KAT/ETHAN/KAT/ETHAN/KAT_

"So you sprayed PAM in your eyes?" asked Ethan, once again.

"Once again, yes. It was pointed the wrong way. I tried to spray Richie in the eyes because he wouldn't go away," said Kat.

"Isn't mace or pepper spray more traditional for that?" asked Ethan.

"Well, I didn't have mace or pepper spray just lying around. It's Thanksgiving, I had PAM," answered Kat.

"Okay, well are your eyes okay now?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Kat said.

"Well let me look and see if your eyes are red or swollen or anything. I am a doctor, after all," said Ethan.

"Whatever," said Kat.

Kat and Ethan turned to face each other and stared into each other's eyes. They got a little caught up in the moment, and stayed that way for minutes. Then, for no apparent reason, Ethan leaned down and kissed her.

_RICHIE/LINA/RICHIE/LINA/RICHIE/LINA/RICHIE/LINA/RICHIE/LINA/RICHIE/LINA_

"But you still lied to me," argued Lina. She couldn't stand the fact that he, like every other man who had ever been in her life, had betrayed her. She had thought he was different. She thought he was special. She thought it was fate that Ethan had thrown the 3rd grade reunion party, where she had met Richie. She really did love him. But he had lied to her, and she couldn't forgive him for that.

"I know. I know I lied to you, but if you can only find some way to forgive me. Please, give me a second chance. I love you. I can't live without you," appealed Richie.

"No. I can't. I just can't. I love you, but you lied to me. Just leave, Richie," Lina pleaded.

"But…" interjected Richie.

"No. Leave. Good bye, Richie," Lina interposed.

"No…" pleaded Richie.

"I say good day," ended Lina.

"No, Lina. I won't leave. I'm not ready to just give up and have to live a life without you. I can't live knowing that I will never see you again," said Richie

By this time, Lina was beginning to wonder where her sister was. It couldn't possible take that long to wash her eyes out. Lina was glancing around, when she felt Richie's lips on hers.

She was surprised, but she did not think to fight back against him. At that moment, everything felt right. Her fears melted away, and she realized that this was fate. They were meant to be. She had to give him a second chance.

_THECLASSTHECLASSTHECLASSTHECLASSTHECLASSTHECLASSTHECLASS_

**Okay, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There's virtual kudos in it for anyone who can get the That 70's Show reference. This is my first The Class fanfic; it is completely un-beta-ed, and possibly the only one on this fanfiction site. If anyone knows of any others, please PM me or tell me in your review. Anonymous reviews are on, so feel free to use them too.**

**Also, if you look right before Kat says that the spray thing was pointed towards her, you can see that it really isn't.**

**Comments are love, so please review. Tell me the good, the bad, and/or the ugly, I'll take anything. Constructive criticism is always helpful, and if anyone has any suggestions, there may be a sequel/second chapter.**


End file.
